Bloodlines
by honeyrey45
Summary: Before Aro and Carlisle met, he met another coven, one that sprouted his obsession with the gifted. Follow the life of Anastasia Cullen, Carlisle's younger half-sister, whose past is somehow connected with vampires. As much as her mother tries to shield her from it, destiny has other plans in store that send her into the world of bloodthirsty beasts...
1. Chapter 1

**Farewell**

1649, London.

A door slammed, "Sarafina!"

"Maxwell, it's late, what is it?" The woman moaned groggily lighting a single candle. There was shouting outside, the sound of horses galloping in the distance. She got up and a small body next to her awoke. Her blue eyes piercing through the darkness just as her mother's did.

"Papa? Papa!" The girl reached for her father beaming so brightly that her teeth gleamed in the near darkness of the room lit only with a single candle. The man lifted her into his arms, her golden hair flowing over his arm.

"It's time to go. I cannot quell their anger any longer. They're coming right now for both of you!"

The woman sprang into action, gathering documents, a chest and jewelry and a small book with the symbol of a sparrow in the front. She mumbled something in Italian. "Where will we go? What- what will we do? Oh Lord, what about Ana?" The little girl clung to her father's neck, suddenly afraid after reading the energy of the room.

"Papa, what's wrong? Are we going somewhere?" She looked at her father who locked eyes with her mother.

"Everything is going to be fine, love," He hugged her to him, knowing that while she and Sara would be fine, he wouldn't be. "I promise nothing will happen to you." He would not lose another child.

"Sara, we must go the carriage is downstairs," He grabbed a suitcase that was in the closet.

The couple rushed down the steps, the girl clung to her father.

Outside, they loaded everything into a carriage, then Maxwell placed Ana down on the ground. "Get in, love quickly."

"But I wanna stay with Papa," She clung to her father's leg.

"Ana, sweetheart please—"

"No! I don't want to go!" The poor girl was confused and scared and didn't know what to do.

Max crouched down, "Ana, my sweet miracle child, listen to your mother okay?"

"You're not coming." It wasn't a question and it surprised both her parents, "The bad men are coming because of Mother and I right?" He smiled sadly at her nodding.

"You and your mother will be safe," He promised. She hugged him tears stinging her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her holding her for a few beats before finally letting go. "Be good."

"Okay," she sniffled.

"Miss Ana, come on," John, a young man who played with her often when her mother was writing and father was gone led her into the carriage, her small hand waving a sad goodbye to her father.

"I'm so sorry, Maxwell. This is my fault," Sara buried her head in her hands.

"Listen, while the circumstances may be different, I've always considered you and Ana family. She has my name because she's my child and I didn't plan to hide her."

"She's only five Charles, how can she move past this? You heard her she blames herself. I blame myself!"

He wrapped his arms around the young woman who was the mother of his child. "Don't. This is a result of the choices I've made in my life," He stroked her hair. "I refuse to lose another child because of my own selfishness. You go," He pulled out of the embrace. "Go and be happy."

She bit her lip, although their relationship was unexpected, she really was fond of him. She stepped into the carriage, watching him for a second longer before finally entering the carriage with her daughter.

"It was an honor serving you, sir," John shook his master's hand. "I'm sure your son would be proud of you," The aged man smiled at the mention of the boy he lost.

"That makes it more worth it, take care of them," He pulled out some documents from his coat, "These will get you to the place in France I've arranged, and there are more in case they follow you there."

The man tipped his hat, stepping onto the carriage and before he rode off Ana ran out and wrapped her small arms around her father. "Ana!" Sara called.

"Papa, you always say 'farewell' before leaving Mama and I," She choked out.

"Ana, go into the carriage darling," He pulled her off and squatted down to meet her tear-filled eyes.

"Just...one more, say it one more time, please?" She said her voice cracking.

"Farewell, my love. I promise if nothing else, you'll be safe." He ruffled her golden blonde hair, "May the Lord protect you." She smiled wiping away her tears before going back in the carriage with her mother. Her small hand waving again, now for the last time.

Maxwell, watched until he was no longer able to see them, in darkness. He sat on the steps, waiting for the mob to reach him.

"Maxwell!"

"You don't need to shout Joshua I'm right here," the whole church had gathered with the young man.

"Where are they?" He growled.

"Who are you referring to?"

"The whore witch and the demon you've spawned!" He shouted.

"I don't know what you're referring to––" _Crack_. Joshua had smacked him with a wooden stake.

The crowd shouted, two men, grabbed him and lifted him off the ground his head was bleeding.

"Maxwell Cullen, you stand trial for consorting with the Dark Arts and fathering a demon––"

"I've done nothing wrong," He smiled. "I'm a man of God, a man of the church!"

"A man who got with a witch, a common whore!" Someone shouted.

"Such a shame, the once proud and pure crusader, fallen to such a place," Joshua smirked.

"Joshua, I taught you everything you know!"

"And you betrayed us! You renounced God when you impregnated that filthy woman!"

"Such a shame looks like Carlisle died for nothing."

"Do not speak of my son!"

"Oh looks like you still have some fire left! What kind of spell did she cast on you?"

Maxwell stayed silent.

"Poor, Reverend Cullen. You'll die a disgrace. That demon and whore will soon join you and Carlisle, in hell." A dark figure approached with a sword. "Don't worry we won't burn you like we do the rest of the sinners. That honor will be reserved for your child and mistress."

"I have no regrets." The figure unsheathed his sword and pierced Maxwell Cullen's heart the mob left his body there letting him bleed out into the pavement.

Sarafina sat in the carriage with her daughter's head in her lap, she was fast asleep. She worried for Maxwell Cullen, hoping that his soul, at least could be saved despite his association with her.

Suddenly, Ana's eyes shot open the blue piercing the darkness that surrounded them.

"Papa is dead," she said. It wasn't a question, "Do you think he'll meet big brother?"

"I see," Sara replied. "Well, _tesoro mio,_ I hope that he will," Ana stared at her mother.

"Do you think he'll tell him about me?"

"Definitely," Sara smiled, "Now get some sleep okay?"

Ana smiled softly back at her and said a little prayer for her father before going back to sleep in her mother's lap.

Their daughter was so pure and full of light. Sara knew that there was no way to preserve her innocence. She had learned that from her past. She learned that anyone who was different would always be condemned in the world she lived in. That envy can fester into something ugly and that there are hidden secrets to their world as well. She knew deep in her heart that one day she would come to know the beings that her father had spoken of in his journals, and when that day came she too would meet her downfall. She only hoped that her daughter Anastasia, who bared the lasting mark of Maxwell Cullen, could be exempt from this fate and find a place of warmth, with people who kept her safe, just as she and her father did.

 _Maxwell._ She pictured the blonde haired man who looked healthy for his age, the one who had once looked so sad after losing his only son. He was older than her, yes, their meeting had been quite spontaneous. Had she met him before the passing of his son, she may have been persecuted just as he was. He was a different man then, one who only saw darkness. Carlisle's passing had made him see things differently. She smiled, he reminded her of her brother in that way. Both were quick to embrace the changes that she brought into their lives... _and both_ , she thought, _have suffered from them._

Despite his past, he loved Anastasia dearly, he told her stories about his crusades, about Carlisle––the son who he had lost and Anastasia's half-brother–– and always assured her that he would keep her safe. Ana was gifted in ways that some would call dark, but Maxwell saw it as a divination from God, one that meant she was destined for great things. "A bringer of life and light," he had said. Sara knew the truth of her gifts... she knew the blood that ran through her and her daughter's veins. Maxwell never asked questions. He only cared for them as if they were a family free from suspicion. Sadly, they weren't and here Sara was, once again running from those who would hunt her only now, she had something––or rather some _one_ –– that she wanted to protect and she would with all her might.

As the carriage went off into the night, she said a prayer for Maxwell silently thanking him for all he had done for her and hoping that he was reunited with the son he missed so dearly. That somehow, he could live a happy afterlife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter The Cold one**

Sara and Ana fled to Paris, France. John had revealed that Maxwell had purchased a small home in her name when Ana was born.

"He knew that...with your circumstances, this day would come eventually," He took a sleeping Anastasia from her arms, "It's all yours and there's money as well, of course. I'm also at your beck and call Sara," He smiled.

"Oh you're so sweet John," she smiled, "But, I can't do that to you. You deserve your own life."

"Madam, Maxwell was a good friend to me, the least I can do is extend that courtesy so that you don't have to raise a child alone and unprotected."

He walked into the house, winking at Sara as he opened the door and walked in with Ana. She took the time alone to marvel at its beauty. It was small, yes, but for her, it was home. perhaps here, she'd be free to express herself the way she wanted. _Come now, you know doing that is a risk._

She walked in prepared to begin her new life with her daughter.

 _1 year later_

Ana, Sara, and John had grown accustomed to life in France quite easily. They fell into a routine, Sara would cook and John would be the one to go out in public to buy ingredients. Ana helped her mother or played in the garden.

There were times when Ana went on walks on her own in town. Early on, Sara was terrified to let Ana out of her sight and refused. John had to help coax her away from her paranoia. It was hard at first, Sara flinched at every loud noise. She hid in layers of clothing trying to prevent the envious stares. Anastasia, on the other hand, refused to cover up. Sara let it go since she was still just a child.

One day months ago, Ana insisted Sara wear one of her old dresses and well, the golden-haired child was hard to say no to. Reluctantly, she did and she was surprised to find everyone was kind. Everyone in the town smiled and waved and commented on how beautiful she and her daughter were and how lucky John was to serve a beautiful mistress. As time went on, she became comfortable with her new life. Ana seemed happy and no one really seemed suspicious of her.

Ana was also showing that she had inherited the blood of her ancestors, just as her mother feared. It started with her little inklings becoming more prominent and specific. She'd stop her mother before something fell or pull her away from a person who turned out to have bad intentions. Then, John got hurt.

He had been helping Sara cook, slicing up some of the potatoes when he cut his finger.

"Oh, dear John!" Sara quickly grabbed a cloth and tried to wrap it around his finger when Ana rushed in from outside.

"John, what happened?"

"Oh, nuthin Miss Anna, just knicked myself is all," He held up his finger wrapped in a bloodstained cloth.

"I wanna see," Ana declared.

"Ana, why don't you help him bandage it up then," Sara suggested, Ana remained silent and led John to the table. He removed the cloth and the cut seemed to be pretty deep with blood dripping out of the world.

"I can wrap it myself hun," He said, "It really isn't that big of a deal hone–-"

Sara had been stirring up some stew so her eyes were away from the pair. But, she turned when she heard the gasp and when she did she dropped the spoon that was in her hand.

Ana's small hand was on John's finger which was no longer bleeding or split open. He lifted his hand to find that the wound was completely gone. Ana smiled and quickly turned to her mother who was shaking.

John and Sara had shared a look of horror because they knew that Ana's kindness might draw attention to her.

"You're angry?" The girl asked, puzzled.

"No sweetheart, it's just––"

"I appreciate this Ana but… you can do this in front of people," John finished.

"Why not?" She began to pout. The girl didn't understand why the adults were acting this way. "It's helpful!"

"Anastasia...have you... done this before?" Sara walked toward her daughter who took a step away from her and John.

"N-no," She said quietly, "Well...maybe a little," she looked at the ground.

"On people?!" John exclaimed causing Sara's heart to nearly leap out her chest at the thought.

"No! Only on animals…" She balled her hands at her sides, nervous.

"Did anyone see you do this?" Sara pressed.

"I did it when no one was around...when I was playing," Ana said softly. Tears began to sting her eyes, the poor child didn't understand but knew that she was in trouble for some reason. She didn't want the two most important people in her life to become angry with her.

"Anastasia Cullen," Sara began lifting her daughter's chin. "While this gift is very very special, you must promise me that you will not use it outside of this house."

"But what if people need it?"

"Ana, the world we live in is not kind to those who are different…" John explained, "Whether good or bad they will condemn it. Using this may put us all in danger."

"Darling, I know it's difficult to comprehend but, it's extremely important that you refrain from using this gift okay?"

The girl looked at both her caretakers, she saw the concern lining their faces, it was the same concern that was lined around her father's face the night the left. The night he died. She didn't want her mother or John to die because of her too so she nodded at them.

"I promise I won't do it anymore...unless it's in the house and no one but Mommy and John is here," she looked at both of them waiting for confirmation that she had done the right thing.

The smiled softly at her.

"Good girl," John said ruffling her hair. Sara kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"We just want to keep you safe my love."

"I understand," Ana replied softly, although she didn't really. She thought being gifted was a good thing, that she could help her mother and John somehow but, her gift turned out to be something that would only hurt them.

Since then Ana never used her gift again, not in front of her mother or John or anyone. She knew that the reason her family moved away was that people called them witches. She wasn't entirely sure what that meant she just knew it was bad...and that it was what got her father killed.

Ana tried not to ask her mother a lot of questions, she knew they made her sad or anxious. Although she was just a child, she knew that she was living under very unusual circumstances. After all, her parents were unmarried yet, she still had her father's name. Her mother and father didn't seem to be in a relationship that told her that she was created by a loving union. All she really knew was that they both loved her.

Things started changing for Ana when she turned six a few months after their arrival. Not just because her lifestyle was different but because the cold of winter brought along more than just snow. It brought the very thing her mother was trying to keep her from.

Of course, destiny seemed to have alternative plans.

Sara was poking the fire while John was out chopping some more wood when she felt something and her head began to throb. _Blood_. Something whispered in her mind. She wasn't sure how she knew but she knew that the darkness that her ancestors had brought to this world was about to enter the town she was currently habituating. A cold wind blew in through a window she had left open and she immediately ran to slam it shut. She was panting, the anxiety of what was approaching––no what was there built up and she had to sit down. Her hands were shaking.

"Mother, are you cold?" Ana said staring at the woman. She looked up released from her trance, _Ana_. A horrible fear crept into her heart. What if it found them?

 _It's not concerned with this place._ Her heart told her.

This was Sara's gift, unlike Ana, she had the ability to track these beings, to feel them and their intentions. It was faint. Like a breath of peppermint in the air. She had never felt it before. Though her father had predicted it, it still surprised her.

"Ana...don't go out in the dark okay? Don't go anywhere where there isn't any light." She said softly, praying her daughter wouldn't question her.

"Okay," Ana nodded bringing a blanket to her mother.

"I'm going to speak with John outside, stay in here okay?"

Ana nodded again, wary of her mother's behavior. Sara walked out and closed the door.

"She's hiding something again," Ana mumbled under her breath walking up to her room and staring out the window as the snow fell onto the ground coating it like a blanket.

Ana wasn't as obedient as Sara believed and fate had a tighter hold on her daughter than it did her. Curiosity, after all, is unsatiable for a child.

It was bright out, so despite the presence that Sara felt in town, she allowed Ana to go exploring. After finding out _it_ was in town, Sara had kept Ana indoors for almost two weeks. But winter had come and the child was becoming restless being cooped up all day and night. She reminded Ana that any dark alleyways or areas were absolutely forbidden.

"Remember," Sara began wrapping a scarf around her daughter, dressed in a red coat and a white dress underneath, "No matter what you must––"

"Stay in the light," The golden haired child finished smiling. Sara smiled back.

"Exactly, _tesoro mio!"_ She hugged her before letting her go out into the snowy morning.

John had gone on a trip. He did this often to try and lure away anyone who had caught onto their trail. He didn't want Ana to have to move from place to place and Maxwell had asked him to do this from time to time. Ana never knew where he went, but sometimes she worried he'd leave them and never return.

 _It's not like he's related to us._ She thought. But she liked playing with him. It got lonely when he was away and she wasn't really allowed to interact much with the townsfolk so playing with others her age was out of the question. She kicked some snow sending a flurry of powder into the air.

She pushed her lonely thoughts out of her mind and went on the trail to town.

"Ana!" A tall bronze colored man with a dark beard named Felipe called, "I thought you had disappeared!" He worked as a baker and whenever she went on a trip to town alone he let her try some of his newer creations. Ana liked Felipe, he was kind and respected the fact that she didn't want to answer questions about herself. "I've got some fresh _profiterole_ _ma chérie,_ care to try?" She nodded and he beamed at her. He gave her a bag with two inside, "Don't tell that beautiful mother of yours I gave you an extra one!" He winked at her before heading back inside.

Ana took a bite of one of the warm pastries and continued on her walk. Most of the shop owners waved at her and she waved back politely.

Most of the guests in town were locals and came by often, there were very few wanderers. Ana got a bad feeling suddenly and turned to find a man dressed in old clothes that seemed dirty eyeing the townsfolk. Most ignored him. Ana knew that he was looking for something and his intentions were bad. She sat on some steps and watched him, playing with snow when his eyes wandered toward her. Clouds had drifted overhead blocking out the bright light that had coated the town. It was in the moment the shade was cast that a black cloak stood out to her in the crowd. Ana had no bad feelings from the person in the cloak so he wasn't a bad person. He approached the other man and Ana only heard, "Can you point me toward…"

He spoke very low, this black-cloaked stranger. As the bad man nodded smiling maliciously, he led the wandering stranger down an alley, Ana had followed from a safe distance when they disappeared into a dark alley.

Ana stopped at the corner, she knew she shouldn't enter the alley, that her mother would be furious. _To cross or not to cross._ Somehow, the alley felt colder than everywhere else.

 _Sorry Mother,_ she thought before turning the corner and stepping into the darkness of the alley.

This small act of disobedience led Ana to finally get exposed to the darkness of the world she lived in.

The alley got colder the further she stepped inside. She tried to stay quiet, softly walking against the snow. Something told her to stop moving and she froze, waiting for whatever was coming next. It was eerily quiet for a moment. Then, Ana heard a muffled scream and saw something dark stain the ground a few paces ahead of her. She stepped forward just as the clouds moved on overhead brightening up the alley enough so that she could see the dark crimson that coated the snow covered ground and the cloaked stranger's mouth on the bad man's neck, his pale arms holding him back as he struggled then went limp. She watched him toss the lifeless body to the ground and saw the glint of red from his eyes, the blood staining the white shirt he was wearing and a few drops remained on his chin.

He licked his fingers relishing in the taste of the blood of his victim. He stared at him wishing that there was more for him. He noticed he had made a bit of a mess and followed the trail of blood in the snow. He followed the trail right to a red-cloaked girl who was staring intently at him.

A fierce wind blew and it was in this moment that the cloaked stranger caught the scent of the girl standing just a few paces away from him. The scent sent a wave of flames down his throat.

He didn't make a habit of killing children, but he knew that this child had seen what he had done and sadly she had to die. Ana removed her hood but her bright blue eyes never left the stranger's red ones. _Dammit, why of all humans it had to be a child._ He thought, silently cursing himself and his thirst. _She'll run off screaming to the whole town._

But, he noticed, she wasn't screaming and there wasn't a single trace of fear in her eyes. _Oh, you should be very afraid little one, especially with that sweet scent of yours._ And her scent was sweet, the sweetest he had ever encountered.

It was Ana who made the first move, she took a step forward rather than backward, moving toward the stranger.

He couldn't feed off of her yet, he was too intrigued by her peculiar behavior. He held his ground waiting to see what her intentions were. She kept walking toward him, he held his breath has her scent grew stronger, trying to hold back from ending this curious girl's life.

Ana studied the stranger, he had curly black hair that went up to his shoulders, his skin looked so beautifully smooth. _Bright red eyes._ She had heard stories from her father about vampires, about how horrible and fearsome the bloodthirsty beings could be. But she didn't sense that he was going to eat her. In fact, she knew he wasn't going to bite her like he did the bad man. She paused, _vampires can smell blood and it makes them thirsty._ She put the bag of pastries down on the ground and pulled out a handkerchief she kept in her cloak. She held it out hoping that the man would close the distance between them, the wall being his victim's body and blood that froze in the snow under him. "You have blood on your chin and shirt, people will be afraid of that if they see you Mr. Vampire."

The stranger's red eyes widened, shocked that the girl knew what he was and was _concerned for how he was perceived._

"Shouldn't you be running away little one?"

"Why would I do that?"

He looked pointedly at the corpse in between them.

"This man was bad, he was going to steal things. I'm not bad so what reason do you have to kill me?"

"I've killed people regardless of their goodness," She laughed. The vampire was baffled. "What's so funny?"

"You're not going to kill me!" She giggled shaking her head as though _he_ was being ridiculous.

"My identity is meant to be a secret and those who know are in the same state this man is in," He snarled baring his fangs at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. A child, looked at _him_ with challenge. _A golden-haired girl no less,_ he thought.

Ana pursed her lips, trying to figure out a way to show the vampire that he had no intention of killing her. Then, she got an idea. She removed her gloves and shoes and socks and scarf and laid on the cold snow. She started to pile it onto her body, attempting to bury herself, her hands started to shiver but she pushed on reaching for more snow when suddenly she was pulled out and wrapped in a black cloak in a matter of seconds.

"Are you mad?" The vampire snapped.

"I thought you were going to kill me anyway," she giggled. The vampire froze and sat on the ground and laughed harder than he had in a long, long time.

"You were testing me?"

"No, I was proving a point," She breathed out rubbing her hands against her arms.

"You're a strange one," The vampire smirked at her and moved to pick up her accessories. "Your bread is cold and probably inedible now," He mused.

"Oh no!" She pouted.

"This is what you're distressed about? A mere piece of dough is where you draw the line?"

"Felipe gave me an extra today! A-a-and it was f-f-fresh baked," She felt colder as time went on. The vampire grew concerned and grabbed her cloak and accessories making her put them on. He accidentally inhaled her scent and quickly backed away, grunting.

"Sorry, does being near me hurt you?"

"Please," He smirked, "a mere child, causing _me_ pain?" He made his thirst calm down and moved back to the girl lifting her in his arms effortlessly. "You're going to kill yourself trying to prove a point," She giggled shivering more. "Let's get you somewhere warm," He sighed.

"Wa-w-wait!" She huffed shoving his chest.

"What, I thought you weren't afraid?" He chuckled smirking at her.

"N-no, t-the m-man, people w-w-will s-s-see!" She ground out pointing at the corpse. The vampire chuckled and flicked his wrist a blue dust sprinkled out and turned the corpse into pure ice. He then stomped on every piece of it leaving no trace it was ever there. There was just ice on the ground in the winter.

She looked at him, her blue eyes finally filled with surprise. Somehow he felt pleased that he had finally done something to shock the cocky little being in his arms. "Now that's taken care of, let's go somewhere warm before you freeze," He knew he couldn't go back to town so he instructed the girl to hold on tight and leaped up into the air onto the roof of a building. He scanned the area looking for any old abandoned building that he could stay in, finding one just outside of the bustling business that was in the heart of town. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop careful to stay away from any brightly lit areas.

When they arrived he set the girl down and in a matter of seconds started a fire so that she could warm up. Ana laughed awed by the speed of the man. "Amazing, you're so fast!" She clapped giggling and then shivered again.

"Yes, yes, come sit by the fire now so you won't fall ill," He huffed ushering her inside. After she stopped shivering he sat down next to her keeping a safe distance so that he could get more used to her scent. He carried her but that took all the restraint he had if he hadn't fed beforehand _who knows what I would've done to her._ He stared into the fire, his throat felt like that crackling and burning. He silently cursed himself, he knew better than to talk to humans, in the millennia he had been walking this planet. _So why did I do it?_ He wondered, why had he after all this time decided to break from the shadows, to interact with this small, golden-haired child.

 _Humans are weaker than we are, old friend._

 _We're superior to them, they are prey._

 _We have to sustain ourselves somehow._

He glared harder at the fire when he recalled the voices of those who had tried to control him for years. His throat burned along with his anger, the fire within him raging like the one in front of him. There was a creak that snapped him out of his thoughts. He eyes darted to the sound. The girl had moved farther away her eyes tracking him like his were tracking her. He listened to her heartbeat, _Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump._ His instincts began to take over.

"Finally afraid?" He said, his voice low. Maybe now he could kill her, since she'd shown that she was like all the other humans, that she was nothing special, despite what he originally felt.

She nodded, moving further back.

 _I just saved your life. Now you insist on me killing you?_ He stood, slowly stalking toward her. _Should it be quick? Slow?_ He hesitated. She backed away further, something flashed in her bright blue eyes. He took a step and they flashed again. He realized that they flashed from fear to anger.

"Stay back." She said, frowning.

"Why are you running?" He challenged, wanting a reason to crush his intrigue, his hesitation.

"Because I'm afraid––" She was cut off by his sudden approach falling back onto the floor.

"And you should be," His instincts started to take over, he leaned in and listened to her quickening heartbeat, forcing himself to do what should have been done the moment she stepped into the alley.

"I don't want you to hurt!" She cried. He froze, once again the small child surprised him. "Doesn't it hurt?" She whimpered.

"What?"

"Your throat hurts when you're close to me," She snapped, her hands shaking. "People always get hurt around me. The closer you get the more it burns," She glared up at him.

The stranger stopped, and for the first time in a long time, he laughed hysterically. His thirst had quelled as a result and he sat back and continued.

"What's so funny?" Ana huffed backing away as she did.

"You, little one, have seen me suck the life out of a human and enjoy it, leap from buildings, turn a dead body into the snow and yet you're afraid of making _me_ uncomfortable and getting hurt?" He continued chuckling in disbelief.

"You're lying if you say you're not thirsty!" She said.

"You're correct," He smirked.

"See! I knew it!" She wailed and pouted at him.

"But, as you previously established, I'm not going to hurt you," He smiled.

"But your thi—"

"I'm a lot stronger than you seem to fearfully believe, little one," He said chuckling, then getting up and ruffled her hair. He walked back to sit by the fire, looking back at the blue-eyed girl who still seemed wary of him. "Come on then, you're still not fully warmed back up."

She slowly walked back to sit by the fire but made sure to keep a good distance between them. He smirked and moved so he was right next to her, chuckling when she stiffened.

"Don't worry I'm fine, child." He smiled which seemed to reassure her since her body relaxed. "Well I suppose since we've come this far it's only fair we actually introduce ourselves," He stuck out his hand, "I'm Constantine."

"I'm Ana," She shook his hand, not flinching at the vast difference in body temperature, "It's short for Anastasia, Anastasia Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Intrigue: Constantine and Ana**

"What a beautiful name." He smiled, it was true. "So Anastasia, why are you wandering the streets alone?"

"I like to explore sometimes," She replied.

"Isn't your father worried about you? Your mother?"

"My father died last year," She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said softly, "What about your mother?"

"Mama is always worried," She said quietly, "But I don't like staying inside all the time."

"Don't you have friends that you play with?"

"No, I'm not allowed," _Quite the tyrant._ Constantine mused. "But I have John, he plays with me when he's not going on trips."

"Yes, and John is?"

"He used to work with Papa and he brought Mama and me here," She held her hands out to the fire, the rubbed them together.

"You don't have any other family?" It was a peculiar situation and for some reason, the immortal wanted to know more about the little girl who he'd stumbled across.

"I had a brother, his name was Carlisle," She smiled, "Papa said he was really nice!"

"This Carlisle, did he leave home?"

"No, he died too," She chimed, "Papa and Mama said it was before I was born," She mused. Constantine slowly began to understand something, that there was more to this girl's story than what he originally assumed. He also knew that there was something that her family seemed to be running from.

"Where are you from?"

"England. You ask a lot of questions, Constantine," She giggled. "Mother says that curiosity killed the cat," He smiled.

"Do I seem like a cat to you?"

"Not at all, but she says that that's just how people say it," He chuckled.

"Well, curiosity won't get me killed there's no need to worry about that," She beamed at him, seemingly glad at his comfort interacting with her. "Alright how about we play a game to even the playing field," She nodded excitedly. Constantine felt a warmth in his cold heart, one that he hadn't felt before. "I'll ask a question and you ask one after."

"Okay!" He was once again surprised at how at ease Anastasia Cullen was with him, it made him even more intrigued and eager to know more about the child. "I'll go first since you asked me questions already," It was a simple game but Ana had never had much interaction with others outside of John her mother and father. She knew that the vampire wasn't going to hurt her and she was excited because he finally started to smile at her. She didn't want to regard him as a friend but deep down she did.

"Can other vampires do what you did with the ice?"

"No, different vampires have different abilities," She stared at him in awe.

"Why doesn't your mother let you play with other children?"

"Because people don't like those who are different," She said in a manner that indicated she was repeating what she had been told.

"What are your abilities?"

"Someone once described that I was winter embodied," He chuckled, "I can turn things into ice and make things out of ice, and blow some fairly cold winds," She leaned closer waiting for a demonstration. He flicked his wrist and the blue dust came out again and an ice bunny manifested before them and hopped around the girl.

"It moves!" He smiled again, realizing that it was very hard not to around Ana. _She looks at everything I do with such wonder._ Juxtaposed with those who had run away from him in fear or saw him as a weapon, she was a breath of fresh air.

"Yes, anything I can imagine can be brought to life," He flicked his wrist again and the bunny blew away like dust. Ana frowned sad that it had to disappear so quickly but tried to cover it up with a smile. Constantine got up an ruffled her hair again, "Don't worry there will be plenty more time to see more." She tried to hide her joy at the thought.

"Let's go for a walk, your body is no longer at risk of illness, and your clothes are dry" She nodded getting up to follow him.

She moved to reach for his hand but caught herself staring at the ground while following behind. _You musn't get attached to others Miss Ana._ John had said once, _People outside of our small triangle tend to leave._

When Constantine turned around he saw the girl staring at the floor, the once cheerful spirit had gone. He felt worried, and oddly protective. He wanted to eliminate anything that made her look like this.

"I told you I was fine with your scent," He said, crouching down to meet her eyes.

She shook her head, "It's not that...It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing," He said tilting her head up so that her blue eyes would meet his. "C'mon what makes you look so gloomy?" He asked softly.

"Are you going to leave?" He was taken aback, she sounded almost lonely at the thought. He didn't know how to respond, she had gotten attached and he never experienced that before. All his immortal life, he wandered, worked for a group of vampires from time to time. Constantine had never once thought about leaving things behind or people for that matter. When he wandered he observed and fed when he needed to, there was never any contemplation in regards to human life. He walked everywhere with no purpose or drive other than surviving. He even tried to kill himself sometimes, end his immortal suffering. He later found that his immortal body was near indestructible. _I suppose I've gone on for so long because at the core of us all is the will to survive, the need to survive. Yet, this young girl has made me want to survive for her. To live, for her._

He was taken aback by his own words. He never felt like this. It wasn't romantic it was more like that of a protector. Constantine knew that his whole view of this world had drastically changed the moment the two met and he welcomed it. Thinking about Ana's question and staring into her uniquely blue eyes, he realized that despite what he wanted part of protecting her would me that he _did_ have to leave so as not to draw others to his hidden jewel.

"Listen, Ana," He said softly, "Eventually...I might have to leave but if I do, I promise it will not be for long," He looked at her hoping that he hadn't upset her.

Ana felt hurt, but she understood that if he stayed with her he might get hurt like her father did and she didn't want to endanger her new friend any further by forcing him to stay. "Okay," She said, smiling. He smiled back at her softly and stood up. He turned around and began walking when she didn't follow he turned reaching his hand out behind him.

"Well? Come on then?"

She couldn't hide her joy as she grabbed his big hand and walked by his side.

They spoke for a while, Ana talked about her life in France and explained that she thought it was pretty and that the people could be very nice. Constantine mostly asked the questions and made more bunnies for her to play with.

"Ana, why did you leave England?" It was a curious thing to him, every human family he'd observed seemed very attached to one place.

"Because bad men were coming to get me and mother," She kicked snow giggling at the bunny as it followed her.

"Why is that?"

"Because mother and I are bad," She said it so casually as if she had said it so often enough that it no longer hurt her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked softly watching her expression for even a glimmer of emotion in her blue eyes.

"Because I can do things people shouldn't do," She laid on the snow the bunny sitting next to her. "I heard Mama and John talking one night and they told me it's put us in danger."

 _What could this child do that was so horrific?_

"What is it?" She sat up staring at him with a question in her eyes. "What can you do?"

She continued to stare at him. Ana knew trusting people was a mistake and before she showed him, she had to make sure that it was safe. He stared back at her curious about what she was doing.

"Okay," She said after a few moments of silence, "Promise you won't tell no matter what?"

"I promise," He said.

"Even if bad men come after you too?" It was the first time she sounded worried, afraid even. Once again a mere child was worried about Constantine's well being. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair.

"If the bad men ever come after me Anastasia," He began, "I'll make sure you never have to worry about them again." He shocked himself. Constantine had always heard stories about members of his kind falling in love with humans. But, they'd turn them to spend eternity together. He watched Ana slowly smile her white teeth shining brightly and her golden hair falling around her shoulders, he listened to her heart pumping sweet blood through her veins. He tried to picture her without it, with red eyes, sharp teeth. _An immortal child, unable to mature any further, forever frozen like a glass doll._

 _They will expose our kind Constantine, you understand correct?_ The voices of those in power said to him.

"Okay," She smiled, "Go get a real animal but don't kill it!"

He nodded listening for one, he dashed off after what sounded like a raven. He saw it and grabbed it carrying it gently, it protested for a short time but quickly calmed down. He showed it to her and she nodded.

"Okay break its wing," She winced.

"What?" He looked at her, shocked. He didn't think of this child as one who enjoys torturing animals. He paused, wondering if it was another test. She stared at him waiting. He moved his arm toward its wing slowly, waiting for her to yell, protest, something. She didn't do any of those things, she just stared. He gripped the wing and snapped it. The beast cried out in pain, it was a horrible sound.

Ana sighed, as though she had been holding her breath the entire time. "Now let it down," He nodded and set the poor thing down. It tried to fly away but fell. Ana walked toward it "I'm sorry that had to be done little one. It looked angry. "I promise, you'll fly again!" She grabbed it and it protested attempting to peck at her hand. Constantine quickly moved and grabbed it from her before and it pecked his hand. She huffed, frustrated. "Hold it down." He obeyed only because he had no idea what she was planning. She grabbed it's wing and her hand began to glow just a little, he let go of the raven in shock. She removed her hand and the bird flew away, both wings were functional.

Ana stared at him, "That's why," She answered his previous question, "That's why we had to go away."

"I see." He hadn't seen a gifted human up close, not since his associate developed an interest in a particular set of twins. Constantine had been around long enough to know that witches roamed the earth just as vampires did. He also knew that witches are the very beings that had a hand in creating them. "I presume that your mother told you not to show anyone this?"

"Her and John said so," She nodded and began to walk ahead of him in the snow.

"Well, I don't have any interest in talents like your own Ana," He took a few steps ahead and began walking next to her.

"Is it really a bad thing?" She asked quietly. Constantine was hit with a sudden awareness of Ana's age. She was just a child, despite acting so maturely, that was her true form. He had viewed her as older but he now understood that despite her facade she was still so innocent, and so ignorant of certain views that society had. He stopped and moved behind her, lifting her onto his shoulders, causing her to gasp.

"Listen, Ana, there are people in this world who don't understand those who are different. Even if you do good things, even if you try to change and hide your differences, they will still see you as different. Because they don't understand, they want to get rid of it. Uniformity––"

"Unifrumaty?"

" _Uniformity_. It means sameness," He clarified, he never had to put things in simpler terms before and he decided to be mindful of words he used around her, "Everyone likes everyone to be the same. When people aren't the same they feel like they'll become the different ones. So, difference, the things that we can't understand, scare us an––"

"Like vampires?"

"Yes, well, everyone except you of course," he bounced her on his shoulders chuckling.

"But you're not scary!"

"To you," he sighed. "Other people don't warm up to those who slaughter their loved ones just to survive."

"But you killed a bad man earlier," she pointed out.

"Yes well, I've killed good people too," he explained.

"Accidentally?"

"Some, others were intentional," Ana grew silent. Constantine panicked for a brief moment, he was afraid of her looking at him the ways others had. Afraid that he'd lose the little light he found in a world full of darkness.

"There are some things…" she started, "Some things that you can't help. You're my friend so I'm not going to hate you because you're different," she declared. He chuckled. "Are _you_ going to hate me?"

She peered down at him and he stared up at her. "I would never hate you Anastasia, eat you maybe, but hate you? Never." She giggled at his comment about eating her and smiled down at him. He flicked his wrist and manifested a slide made of ice in front of him and placed Ana on it. She laughed when she hit the bottom and dusted the snow off of her. He looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. "It's getting quite late," He observed.

"I want to stay out longer and play!" She turned and kept walking ahead of the vampire. He watched her walk ahead of him and chuckled to himself as she jumped into a large heap of snow causing a flurry to erupt around her.

Ana continued to jump into the snow. She pondered the events that she'd witnessed today. She'd never met a vampire before. Her father had said they were evil and that they killed her big brother. She remembered Constantine with the bad man's neck in his mouth, the crimson that coated the white snow. Despite this, she knew he wasn't bad, that he wouldn't hurt her. For a moment, the young girl felt guilty. She knew that her father would be angry or at least hurt that she'd call one of these villains "friend". _Everyone is different._ She reminded herself. _Constantine is kind._ She decided that she'd keep being his friend because he was nice to her and her father in heaven would have to understand. _Maybe my big brother wouldn't be mad at me. Papa said Carlisle was always nice._ She thought about Carlisle a lot. This strange man she never knew but shared a bond with by blood. She wondered if maybe he would have felt differently about her because of her unique qualities. She feared that maybe he would. She'd seen a painting of him once, he had blonde hair, much lighter than hers. He looked a lot like her father. She only resembled him a little.

She stole another glance at Constantine. In her six years of life, she had never had a friend and she didn't want to lose the one she had made now.

She jumped into another pile of snow and noticed a bunny in front of her. She glanced back at Constantine briefly wondering if he had somehow known about her distress. She smiled skipping next to the bunny that hopped alongside her.

Constantine watched the golden-haired girl skip ahead of him. He smiled because he caught a glimpse of distress in her eyes and made a bunny to cheer her up. Did his comment about going home really make her so sad?

He paused, and for a moment he did something out of character. Something he knew was wrong. He thought, _Why don't I just keep her?_ As if this child was some object he could take! He knew that in time, no one would worry about her whereabouts. He had an eternity, and when she came of age he would just…

 _Just what? Turn her into a blood thirsty beast?_

He looked up at her, the smiling golden-haired girl jumping in the snow her ice bunny in tow. He pictured her with red eyes, imagining the pain that the thirst would bring her or worse, the change that would occur when the venom ran through her veins. Suddenly he saw a flash of hatred. _I'm not going to hate you because you're different._ But would she hate him because she became different because _he_ made her that way?

It was unbearable to him, the thought of this precious light looking at him with loathing and disdain.

 _Humans are prey._ He froze at the voice that echoed in his mind. Of course, how could he not have even considered _them_?

He barely had his freedom as it was. Keeping secrets from the kings of the immortal realm is unheard of. If he turned Ana, if he kept Ana, they'd come after her. She was still so young that they'd probably slaughter her since immortal children were forbidden. He imagined their laughter, how easily they'd work to take away his happiness without any hesitation.

 _If you're up to anything suspicious, remember I'll know_. The voice said gleefully into his ear. Constantine growled, startling Ana and causing the bunny to disappear. She stopped jumping into snow and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you alright?" She asked, walking over to him. He snapped out of his trance chasing away the trio that had come into his mind, he nodded smiling at her.

Of course, Ana knew he was lying so she just crossed her arms and waiting for him to actually explain.

"I'm alright Ana, I was just remembering things I shouldn't have," He ruffled her hair and lifted her onto his shoulders again, "I am feeling sad because you have to go back to your home."

"Can't we play just a little longer?" She pleaded tugging at his hair. He chuckled.

"When night falls I'm sure your mother will be worried," He said it but secretly, he had a negative view of her mother. What kind of woman, in her situation would let such a young child endure it. He was angry that he had to be her only friend, that she was kept locked away, that her mother didn't try to find some sort of protection from the evil's that befell her. "Come on now," He smirked, "I'll walk slow."

"Vampire or human slow?" She asked.

"Human slow Anastasia," he chuckled.

"Okay!"

He walked forward trying to be mindful of walking at a human pace.

"Constantine?"

"Yes?"

"Does the sunlight burn you to ashes?"

"No, but it _does_ make my skin glisten like diamonds," Her eyes widened.

"Diamonds!" She said in amazement. "Can I see?"

"When the sun is out perhaps," He said.

"Do you hate garlic?"

"I prefer blood," He replied.

"Hm. Does silver hurt you?"

"Nothing really hurts me except fire."

"Fire?"

"Don't ask me why, little one, but fire is what ends our immortal lives."

"Okay don't go near any fires okay?"

He smiled, "I'll do my best not to."

"Hey, Constantine?"

"Anastasia."

"Will you come visit me tomorrow?"

"Would you like me to?"

She placed her head on top of his and stayed silent for a moment. "I'd like that," For the first time, Ana was afraid to hear Constantine's reply.

He noticed her unusual silence and how her heartbeat sped up. She was nervous.

"I'll visit you tomorrow," He said, "And even the day after."

"Really?"

"I'm actually thinking of staying in town for a short time," He surprised himself with this information. He never stayed in one place for longer than a day. But when he thought of leaving he couldn't imagine it. It pained him.

"You promise?"

"I promise I'll stay for as long as I can," He bounced her on his shoulders.

"Okay!" He couldn't see her but he could tell she was beaming. She wrapped her small arms around his head and knocked her feet against his chest. He smiled softly. "Hey, wait. How did you know what direction my house is?"

"I'm following your scent," He said.

"Isn't that difficult?"

"Not with a singer like you," He sighed.

"I'm not a singer?"

"That's what we call someone who smells especially delicious," He explained.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh it's not your fault Ana, and I've told you a mere child can't hurt me," He bounced her on his shoulders again. "Anyway, that scent makes it easy to get to your home."

"I don't smell anything," she said sniffing the air in an attempt to pick up even a whiff of what he could. "Well except snow," She wrinkled her nose.

"That's because you're not a vampire, my dear."

"Oh?"

"Only vampires have the ability to smell things this intensely," He said turning to the left, he noted that Ana lived away from town.

"What else can you do?"

"I can hear everything," He said, "The birds in the trees, the whispers of the town the breeze blowing in the distance, even water dripping from an icicle on a tree," He paused, "You're heart beating," Ana gasped, amazed.

"Really?"

"Mhm," He smiled. _Children are so easy to excite._

"Can you do anything else?" _Ah, and so eager to know everything._

"I can see everything," He went on explaining, "Every strand of hair, every snowflake, all the things your eyes would strain to see," Ana bounced up and down eagerly.

"You're so brilliant Constantine!"

"No I'm just cursed," He sighed.

"No," Ana protested, "You help people, you're incredibly fast, you jump high, you can see everything that no one appreciates, find things," She sighed and hugged him tighter resting her cheek on his head, her golden hair cascading over his shoulder. "You're very very special." He noticed a cottage in the distance, there was a single lantern in the doorway and someone pacing inside.

"We're close to your home now," It was dark already, the sun had set on his unexpected day with the human child. He wished that the sun never set. For him it didn't, his days were endless, but for the small girl who sat on his shoulders humming and hugging his neck, the sun always set. Her days were set, she'd eventually get hurt, sick, or killed. Such was the life of a human. In that moment, he realized that more than anything, he wished the sun would never set for Ana. He wanted to protect her for as long as he could. Ana yawned and he could feel her body getting more relaxed. He stopped walking.

"Alright little one, this is our stop. I'm sure your mother won't be too pleased with a stranger bringing you home," He set her down gently.

"Okay," She rubbed her eyes, "Can we play tomorrow?"

"Of course," He smiled ruffling her hair.

She smiled back and walked to her home. Constantine remained, curious about the mother that the girl spoke of. How could a woman let this loneliness befall a child? Ana reached the door which flew open. He prepared himself for an attack in case the woman was as malicious as he dreamed up and tried to harm Anastasia.

What hadn't prepared for and could never expect, was what would happen when he saw Sarafina for the first time...


	4. Chapter 4

**A /N: I'll try to make this short so you all can get to the update. Sorry it's so late I had a lot going on and I really appreciate your patience. I made this chapter extra long to hopefully satisfy you all until my next update which I am hoping I can finish by next week (Although it might be shorter than this one). Since I'm on break I hope to dish out one chapter every 1-2 weeks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you continue giving me feedback on my work! Until next time! **

**What to do**

Sara had been pacing for the past hour, it was unlike Anastasia to come home so late. A million thoughts went through her head. The most prominent one had to do with Ana being taken by the same men who were after them in England. She thought to go into town and look for her but by the time she got there, they'd be far away from them. She didn't feel like anything had happened. She froze, _what if the town's visitor took her._ She was near hysteric but tried very hard to keep calm. _She's alright, she's alright._ Suddenly, there were small footsteps outside. Right before they hit the door she threw it open and looked down to find her daughter smiling up at her.

"Anastasia, where have you been?" She nearly cried at the sight of her.

"Sorry mother, I was playing," Ana said softly. Suddenly, Sara felt a throbbing in her head just like before. _It's close._ She looked out into the distance between her home and her eyes fixated on a tree.

* * *

Constantine hid behind the tree. He didn't know why since he was at a safe enough distance that no human could see him but he felt that the woman had looked right at him.

The first thing he noticed about the woman who Ana called, "Mother," was that she looked incredibly beautiful. It was hard to deny, if he hadn't heard the steady beat of her heart he would have immediately presumed so. Her skin looked like ivory and her eyes were as blue as her daughter's. Her creamy brown hair was long and flowed down past her shoulders and she looked a little younger than he did. He had lived for centuries but was turned in his late 20s. But the thing that left him more curious, was the way she had immediately looked to where he was. As if she knew he was there. No one had ever done that not even a tracker. Ana was gifted but perhaps her mother was just the same. A sudden fear crept over him at the thought of being found out by her mother. He and Ana stayed in a bubble cut off from the rest of the world. He didn't want anyone to burst it. Instantly, a primal and protective instinct took over at the thought of Ana being ripped away from him. He almost growled but caught himself. He gripped the sides of the tree a little harder causing the wood to crack. He froze feeling the eyes of the woman again piercing through the tree and staring right at him. _She can't see you._ He told himself suddenly, Constantine closed his eyes as a breeze blew the scent of the small duo his way. He inhaled slowly drinking in the honey-sweet air that was the scent of their blood. _Restrain yourself. Do. Not. Harm. Them._

Sara began dusting off snow from Ana. She tried not to shake and remind herself that her daughter was safe.

"Were you playing with anyone?" She stared into the distance again. She didn't know how but she knew the immortal was there. _But why is it so close?_

"No, it's snowing so I made snowmen and knocked them down," Ana lied with ease, outside, Constantine was slightly concerned at how easy it was for her.

"Love, please don't stay out too late anymore alright?"

"Yes mother," Ana chimed.

"Now, go on and wash up," Sara watched her move up the stairs and took a seat. She held a hand to her frantic heart and willed herself to calm down. _Come now, Sarafina, don't lose your composure over something so trivial._ She shut her eyes and tried to drown out her paranoid thoughts. Her head continued to ache but all she could sense was curiosity from the being. She was too panicked to find where exactly the immortal was and didn't want to provoke it. She shivered at the memories of blood and screaming.

Before, she used to help Maxwell to prevent innocents from being killed during the hunts. She never likes to use her gifts… they just reminded her of her life before becoming Ana's mother.

Still, though she couldn't drown out the images. Being alone in the house made it harder. But being outside made her more paranoid. She got up slowly, Ana was already in the bed they shared fast asleep. She walked over and moved a stray golden curl away from her face. Being near Ana calmed her down. She was everything to Sara.

Sara laid down next to her daughter and slowly drifted off to sleep, putting her panic and the looming immortal out of her mind.

* * *

W hen he finally heard the breaths of Ana's mother even out Constantine finally ventured toward the small cottage, curious. He leaned against the wall where a patch of dirt was. _I assume this was supposed to be a garden._ He leaned down against the wall and sat down against it. Constantine listened to both their heartbeats. He sat in the same position for the majority of the night. There was something soothing about humans. _Perhaps it's the nostalgia._ He mused.

He sat there for hours, so still, he was sure his presence couldn't be felt. The night was still and he assumed cold. He worried about the two humans inside the small cottage. _Are they warm enough?_

Just as he got up to leave, he heard a shift in the pace of Ana's mother's heartbeat. It started to quicken. He listened and heard her mumbling, "Wait, please...stop!" Suddenly, she started gasping. He then heard footsteps and saw a soft light coming from inside. He got up, careful not to make a sound, flicked his wrist, and manifested a small butterfly made out of ice. He instructed it to go to the window. It obeyed. He placed his hands over his eyes. Another talent Constantine's gift had was that he was linked to his creations, he could see what they saw as long as he placed a thin layer of ice over his eyes. He saw the woman, slender, her hair flowing down her back sit in a chair and drink a glass of water. She looked frightened. She swept her hair over the side and he noticed a mark on her shoulder, it was one he knew well. The mark looked like a vertical crescent moon, it was the mark he has seen on the coven of witches known to his kind as their creators.

Suddenly, he realized why Ana and her mother were running, their bloodline was full of gifts, most of which were hard to be hidden away from the public eye.

* * *

S ara got up and grabbed a wooden box she had hidden away, her head began to hurt again but she didn't think about the vampire her focus was on the box. Her brother made it for her, it was the only thing excluding its contents, that she had kept all this time. Before Ana, it was the only thing she protected. Inside there were letters from her family, documents full of notes her father had taken. A few documents had proof of her ownership of their home and some gold in pouches. Finally, there was a brown book with a crescent on it that she picked up.

She opened her father's diary reading a page she had marked dated before her and her brothers were born.

 _I have created a name for myself apart from that of my bloodline. The monsters are real, and my ancestors were responsible for this plague. I watched my grandmother and father suffer because of the gifts they were born with. I pray that the child inside my wife, my child, could somehow escape the fate that seems to be the curse of my lineage._

 _I was born with the ability to determine where these beasts are and read their intentions. My sister had the ability to see the future and she was killed along with my entire family. Here in Italy, there is a group of vampires that I've investigated. It seems to be a group in power, I live here but made sure to stay a significantly large distance away from them. We've crossed paths when they slaughtered my family. Hopefully, they don't find my new family…_

She flipped ahead to another page she had marked.

 _Felix, Vincent, and Sara were playing in the field today. They looked so happy. Felix is strong and he always protects his siblings. Vincent, although not on the same level as his brother, is smart he's memorized every herb he's encountered. Although the boys fight quite often, they seem to only agree on one thing, their love for Sarafina. She's the youngest and most gifted of the three. I used some blood magick when she was born to ascertain her gifts. Vincent has the ability to heal, from what I've gathered and Felix has his strength. When Sara was born, the spell I cast revealed that her role was creation. She, like me, could sense the beasts that live in the shadows but she's going to start something, something that even I can't stop. If the vampire kings find out about their existence, they won't stop until they're all dead. Until my bloodline has no hope of rising from the ashes…._

She slammed the book shut. _A fate that even father couldn't protect me from…_

Sara knew that Ana's existence was part of this fate, that her role in this world was to be Ana's mother. But she also knew that Ana's gifts scared her. Not because she thought her precious light would turn against her but because Anastasia was the embodiment of her siblings as well as herself. Sara had a feeling that this meant she would pose a grave threat to the kings of the underworld and Sara knew that no matter how hard she tried or how far she ran...she couldn't protect her from them.

 _What can I do? What could I possibly do to erase my ancestry from her, to wipe clean the slate that seems to be so stained with blood and history?_

She closed her eyes and heard a soft voice in her head, barely a whisper in the night.

" _Sarafina, you have... to move forward…"_ She looked up waiting to see her brother Vincent's face in the darkness but there was nothing but darkness. The reality mixed with images of the past made Sara do something she hadn't done since Anastasia was born, they made her tremble with terror and sob.

Constantine watched her, this beautiful woman, still radiant even in tears...and he wondered what left her so terrified. He felt the sudden urge to comfort her, to shield her from all that terrified her and caught himself. _You don't even know her. She's what stands between you and Ana._ Still, he felt sorry for the woman whose body shook with each silent cry.

He got up to his feet and walked away, feeling that this moment should be spent in private.

* * *

T he next morning, Ana rushed out the door eager to meet her new friend. Sara continued to sense the presence of a vampire and wondered why it hadn't moved on yet.

Constantine cherished the days he spends with Anastasia. He always waited in town for her, carefully cloaked and always with warm treats in his cold hands. He listened for her small heartbeat to get louder in his ears and she always smiled at him. "Sorry, were you waiting long?" It still intrigued him, how concerned she always was for his well-being. Ana had noticed that he always acted coldly toward her when they'd meet, responding with, "Oh, so you've shown up again."

It always caused her to giggle because she knew he had been waiting for her. He always walked ahead and reached his arm out to her waiting for her to hold his hand. Whenever they were together Constantine spoke to her about his travels. He realized quickly that Anastasia Cullen had known very little about the world she lived in. She was always sealed away from the moment she was born. He found it tragic but every time he resented her situation he remembered the terrified and grieving mother from that first night.

It wasn't until about a week later that she realized that Anastasia always headed in the direction of the beast.

"I'm leaving mother!" Ana called, Sara rushed to the door blocking her daughter's path.

The small child stood, not looking in her mother's eyes and waited.

"Anastasia, you're always so eager to head outside...who are you so eager to meet?" She smiled.

Suddenly Anastasia felt an aura she rarely felt from her mother and realized that she was using her own gifts to determine if she was lying.

"I have a friend that I met in town," She replied.

"Who?" Ana stayed quiet, "Anastasia, you know we're not supposed to be making friends here," Sara sighed.

"That's not fair," Ana whispered.

"Darling…" Sara sighed. It was hard to say no to Ana and under the circumstances that they lived in it was hard for Sara to shield her from the realities that they were facing.

"It's not fair," Ana said louder surprising her mother, "I'm not a bad person! Neither is my friend and just because we're different it doesn't mean that I don't get lonely! Papa already died and John goes on trips all the time and you don't like to do anything!"

Anastasia knew that she was acting childish, that this was unlike her but she didn't want Constantine to go away and she didn't want her mother to take her away from him. She loved her mother but it was hard for her, this small child to try and understand the world she lived in. She didn't know about sides and the supernatural or witches, all she knew were the things she saw with her own eyes. She knew Constantine was nice and that was all that mattered.

Sara was at a loss, Anastasia had never acted like this before. It hurt her to see her daughter lash out at her. She had always presumed that Anastasia would remain by her side no matter what, but this new side of hers made her feel like maybe one day Ana would resent her for the life they had to live and the thought alone frightened her more than the vampires she met in the past.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Anastasia," Sara snapped, overwhelmed with fear and insecurity. "You know very well why we can't mix with the populace of this town, if we're discovered, we'll have to leave!" Her heartbeat began to flood her ears and her voice rose, "Do you want that? Do you want someone else to die? Do you want your father's sacrifice to be for _nothing_? Do you want to lose _everything?_ " She cried out.

Ana stayed frozen in front of her mother. When Sara was done yelling, she couldn't think anymore. _Do you want someone else to die?_

 _To lose everything!_

Anastasia understood a lot of things someone her age probably shouldn't and she'd got through things that normal humans wouldn't go through. But, at that moment all she understood from her mother was that she was the reason for all of the misery that they experienced. For her father's death. She always thought it was her fault but no one ever directly blamed her until that moment. At least, that's what she was thinking.

This was one of the few things she didn't understand. All her life Sara feared her past and that fear is what she was projecting onto her daughter. She was yelling at herself rather than the small blue-eyed girl in front of her.

The two stood in the doorway staring at each other. Ana was the first to break the eye contact as she wordlessly weaved around Sara and turned the doorknob.

"I'll be home later."

Sara nodded. She felt horrible as the door shut behind her. She never yelled at Ana and never wanted to and she didn't want to limit her freedom the way hers had been.

She sunk down to her knees and started to cry again because there was so much she didn't know how she was supposed to protect Anastasia without imprisoning her. She had no family to turn to for advice, no one who understood what it meant to be different and hide parts of themselves. She missed her home, her family but she knew she couldn't go back. _Time_ , she thought, _can't be reversed._

* * *

Ana stomped over to town, she was angry and frustrated. She didn't understand why her mother had gotten so angry at her. She couldn't understand how bad her presence was on this planet. She interpreted her mother's reaction as a way of saying that _she_ was bad.

 _I'm not bad. I'm not bad,_

It was difficult for Anastasia, to comprehend the complexities of human nature, so difficult that she resulted to blaming herself. All the young girl could think was that every bad thing––her father's death, her mother's fear, people's view of Constantine––occured because she was alive. _If I wasn't here...Mama could be happy._

The emotions were too much for her, after all, she was a child, not even 10 years of age. Ana then remembered that Constantine said that her blood tempted him and she didn't want to hurt anyone.

So, Ana sat down on the ground and began to cry. She pressed her knees to her chest and began to slowly rock back and forth silently apologizing for anything she might have done to those she cared about. Mostly, she cried because she couldn't understand the way the world seemed to work.

* * *

Constantine waited pastries in hand and realized that Anastasia was later than usual to town. _Perhaps she finally came to her senses._ His cold heart sank at the thought of the little girl tiring of him. Anastasia Cullen, wasn't like a normal child. _Children grow weary of things quite easily but this one, this one is cunning._ Ana understood more than any other child her age. _She's far to curious to grow weary,_ the vampire reasoned. He tried to quell his panic... _It's just a human._ Suddenly his mind flashed back to her mother and the mark on her back. _Not entirely human._ He couldn't recall if Ana had the same mark but he had a feeling she did.

 _I didn't think that the Crescent bloodline still thrived._ He mused. _Perhaps I should ask Ana more about it._

Just as he thought it, a small breeze blew and with it came Anastasia's scent. Constantine noticed that the pastries in his hand were cold. Something that rarely happened especially with Ana. He listened but there was too much commotion around the town that he couldn't make out anything in the distance.

He tossed the pastries aside and walked in the direction of her scent trying to listen for her voice.

It wasn't until he was a good distance from town that he heard her small voice, or rather her whimpering and sniffling. He silently reprimanded himself for worrying about her. After all, he was a vampire and there was no reason for him to concern himself with a human's tears. But this was Ana, someone, he realized he cares about quite dearly. He listened for any other voices, hoping she wasn't taken by anyone but heard nothing, not even a separate heartbeat. He was curious as to why the girl who faced his bloodthirsty nature, without batting an eye was crying.

He stepped around a tree and found the golden-haired girl propped against it, Her head was in her arms, her knees against her chest.

"I've never heard of anyone keeping a vampire waiting for something as silly as this," He mused, crouching down to meet her eyes.

Ana was surprised to see him and embarrassed that he heard her crying. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him.

"W-what, h-how did you find me?"

"Haven't I told you? Your scent is easy to pinpoint," He ruffled her hair, "I can find you anywhere little one."

Ana smiled softly back at him.

"Now, are you going to explain to me why you've kept me waiting? Or rather why it is you're crying here all by yourself?"

She shook her head and looked down. Constantine sighed. _What to do..._ He got up took his coat off and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. She looked at him and quickly looked away from his piercing gaze. This was uncharacteristic of her, her usual exuberant attitude had completely disappeared, all that remained was the girl in front of him. It was difficult for him, a vampire so used to slaughtering those that caused him to have the slightest annoyance, unable to do anything for this child. It frustrated him, a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. He didn't know how to deal with all of the emotions that Anastasia brought into his being.

He sat down next to her. "Well, I suppose I'll just sit here until you tell me then."

He looked down at her smiling, she almost smiled but remembered her mother's words and put her head down again. Constantine frowned and leaned his head against the tree. "I'll be here, remember vampires don't sleep. I have all the time in the world to listen."

He looked at her waiting for some sort of response but she didn't move. He sighed again, closing his eyes and placing his head against the tree.

The two sat in silence, Ana had done her best to stop crying. She didn't know how to face Constantine, she was afraid he'd be angry at her too.

They stayed like that for what felt to Constantine like hours. It wasn't until he was ready to say something that Ana began to speak softly. "I got into a fight."

"Hm," Constantine nodded, "Did you win at least?"

"No," She whispered holding back tears.

"Did you get hurt? Did they hurt you?" Constantine said almost frantic, he looked around sniffing for the culprit but the only thing that permeated the surrounding area was Ana and her scent. His throat burned with both fury and thirst. He silently willed himself to calm down.

"No…" Her voice grew quieter, "I fought with my mother," Her small hands balled up into fists.

"Oh," Constantine felt relieved but concerned at the same time, "What happened?"

"She's angry with me...because she knows that I have a friend…" She stole a glance at Constantine, scared that he'd be angry or worse, run away.

"Hmm, I see," He paused wondering how to deal with the current situation.

"I promise I didn't tell her who you were! I didn't say anything!" She exclaimed, frantic.

"I'm not angry at you little one, calm down," He ruffled her hair, something that had become habitual for him. Her entire body seemed to relax he noticed that her rapid heart rate had decreased since he arrived. "Your mother must be worried about you, I suppose it's only natural."

"Why do suppose?"

"Well, I've never really understood human relationships, Anastasia. In my world, things aren't like that."

"But you've had a mother," Ana said giving him a puzzled look.

"Yes, but that was a long, _long,_ time ago," He replied. At this point, he couldn't even remember her face or what features he shared with the woman.

"It still counts!" The girl asserted. He chuckled.

"I haven't been human for centuries Anastasia," She tilted her head, confused as to why he was mentioning this, "I've lived amongst vampires, and the ones that I've interacted with haven't exactly had their eyes set on blending in with the masses," He chuckled at her confused expression, "I mean humans, vampire lifestyle is different, we're bloodthirsty beasts, and the ones I've met are hyper-aware of their positions on the...food chain and enjoy their superiority," _Some more than others._ "For the most part, all vampire relations are strictly power based."

"That's not very healthy," Ana pointed out.

"You're correct. But _cherie_ that's how things work in my world," She got up and sat in his lap. For a moment he was surprised, he still wasn't used to Ana's boldness or the emotions that she made him feel.

"Is that how you think?" She asked leaning back to look up at the immortal.

"It used to be," He replied looking down at her. "Now, I seem to be a lot more concerned with human affairs."

"You understand human affairs, you're just learning how to fit in," She pointed out poking his cheek.

"I suppose you're right Anastasia," He sighed smiling softly at her. "Now why don't we go pay a visit to your mother?"

"What? b-but you said it'd be bad if you talked with more humans!"

"Well, is your mother able to keep a secret?"

"...Yes"

"And she doesn't necessarily know about my...nature does she?"

"Well...no…"

"Then it seems that we have nothing to worry about," He said lifting her up as he stood up so that she was once again on his shoulders.

"But… don't you need…" The child grew silent for a moment, "Blood?"

"Ana, I've already fed today and I don't have any trouble with you sitting on my shoulders...if I lacked in self-control I wouldn't be able to be around you this long," He frowned... _How long could I restrain myself…_

"Okay," Ana said warily. She knew that despite his protests the vampire was having trouble with her scent, but she really wanted him to stay with her so she listened to his denial. "What about your eyes?"

"Hmm…" Constantine paused and Ana rested her head on his humming softly, the sound was better than any instrument. He set her down gently and she walked around so she was in front of him and she stared up at him, waiting. He considered his options. _Red eyes aren't common for humans. Non-existent actually..._ He placed his hands over his eyes coaxing a thin layer of ice to spread around his pupil. He removed his hand and looked down at Ana.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "They're grey now!" Constantine was trying to remember if grey was common. "It's better than blood red," Ana chimed reading his concerned expression. She nodded to reassure him. He smirked. _Once again a human child is comforting me._

"Alright then off we go," He reached for her hand but she shyly looked at the ground.

"Can I… can you…" She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't say no. "Can I ride on your shoulders?" Her blue eyes stared straight into his.

He smiled and wordlessly lifted her so that she was on his shoulders again, careful not to grab her with too much force. She giggled, it was such a beautiful sound to him. She rested her head on his shoulders and told him more about her mother: the food she cooked, how smart she was, how she never liked to leave the house. As much as Constantine wanted to resent the woman he found himself wanting to prove himself worthy of keeping Ana safe. Deep down, Constantine didn't want to let go of Ana but he knew he had to, it nearly broke him just to think about it. He shoved the thought of separation away. _Is this what it means when humans say to cherish their time._ Time, he was coming to realize really was an unwelcome curse, a predator in waiting. The ice around his eyes felt light and it was clear enough that he could see without the tint of grey he had placed on it. Ana rested her head on his humming again.

He walked on, careful not to jar Ana out of her comforted state. As they approached her house he grew more wary, _if Ana is hurt, I won't forgive her._ He resolved that this visit would determine his plan of action for the small child he'd come to adore. He would not be blinded by anything, he'd protect his newfound friend, no matter the cost. _Even if it means taking away someone she loves?_ His better half asked. His mind froze, _She'll hate you for it._ He felt torn. His desires and Ana's conflicted, there wasn't an ounce of hatred or pain when she spoke of her mother. There was marvel, adoration, some sadness but mostly...there was love in her voice. Love that he almost envied.

They came to a stop in front of the walkway leading to her cottage. Constantine set her down gently and she turned toward the door walking slowly as he followed her. He listened for her mother.

He heard a heartbeat, quick with heavy breathing and he heard her hand trembling on the doorknob. She tapped her foot on the floor. The woman was nervous... _Perhaps she knows that I'm here._

Ana knocked and he heard a large sigh before the door opened slowly.

Constantine was still taken aback by her mother's beauty. He'd seen it from afar but up close...it was difficult for him to remember his objective. He made the mistake of inhaling and their combined honey sweet scent filled his entire being and his throat ached for more than just a taste of the air. He made himself calm down.

"Anastasia," her mother said, he noticed that she pretended not to notice him and that she was still nervous. Her voice was as sweet as her scent.

"Hi Mama," Ana chimed. Only when Ana looked back did her mother look up at him. While Ana turned she shot a menacing glare at him, it momentarily stunned him but only for a moment. He smiled, _Alright. Two can play at this game._ He was in for a challenge with this woman, she wanted to feign ignorance...to act as if she knew nothing. He didn't know if it was for Ana or for herself but, he was determined to win her favor, he didn't want to kill her. He wanted to hate her because she was the only thing keeping Ana from him but he didn't want to kill her. _Why must human affairs be full of such conflict?_ He was in for a rough evening with them, he noted as the sun began to set on the cloudy day.

* * *

"Oh," Sara said, feigning surprise. Quickly masking her furious glare before Anastasia could spot it. She turned toward the immortal. _So he was closer to her than I thought. "_ I'm sorry did my daughter cause you trouble in some way?" His eyes flashed with a hint of anger at her.

"No Mother, this is my friend," She stared at her mother and Sara saw the hint of challenge in her daughter's blue eyes.

"I suppose this is who you've spent so much time with," Sara said softly, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes," Ana chimed, smiling.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I didn't want Ana to get into any trouble," He smiled, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Sara beamed. For an instant, Constantine was struck by how beautiful she was when she smiled, _even though she's putting on a show._ Her eyes shifted from sweet to mischievous, "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Ana froze, unsure of what to do. Constantine had never eaten in front of her before, she didn't know if vampires could eat human food. But, Constantine didn't hesitate. "I'd be honored."

Sara smiled again and led them inside, there was tension in Ana's posture and Constantine ruffled her hair to reassure her. She relaxed but remained wary.

Sara had made stew and served a bowl to Ana and Constantine setting some bread on the table. She sat down. Both mother and daughter watch Constantine as he lifted the spoon to his lips with soup and vegetables on it he ate it chewing slowly. The food tasted vile in his mouth, his first instinct was to spit it out but he noticed the smug look in Ana's mother's eyes and immediately he felt the need to beat her at her own game. He swallowed smiling despite the agonizingly horrible taste and crave for blood he had. "Delicious," He said.

"I'm glad you like it Mr…?"

"Just Constantine is fine, madam," He smiled forcing himself to eat more of what he was served.

"I'm Sarafina...Sarafina Cullen," She made sure to use a different last name just in case he was working for those who had harmed her in the past.

Ana stared at her shocked, her mother had never used her father's last name before and she wondered why she was lying. She stayed quiet, trying to gauge the aura of the room.

"So what brings you to our little town?"

"I was traveling and decided to remain in town for a while," He winked at Ana who beamed at him.

Sara had never seen Anastasia so happy before. Ana was always a very happy and light child but now, she was glowing with joy. It made Sara angry and frustrated because she couldn't make her daughter feel like that even on their best day. It made her even more angry that a bloodsucking demon was the one to put that smile on her face.

"How about you?" Constantine said snapping her away from her thoughts. She turned her eyes to him, "What makes a mother and daughter live so far away from town," Fury and anguish flashed within Sara.

"We enjoy the simple life," Sara responded a coldness in her voice. Constantine smiled, amused at the emotion lacing her words.

"Interesting," He smirked, even angry she still looked beautiful. He silently cursed himself for being so drawn to her.

They ate in silence, Sara insisted on Constantine eating a second helping, which he agreed to. _Here I thought humans had no way to torment vampires._

When they were done Anastasia showed Constantine a few of her things and insisted he read her a story in front of the fire place. Sara watched them. She focused on Ana's excited tone, the glimmer in her eyes, the flush of her cheeks. It pained her. Being a mother was difficult especially when there were so many dangers for them. She stayed in the same room with Constantine and Ana playing the part of the oblivious human. _I'll give her this night._

She was conflicted because Ana was _so_ happy and Sara knew that she had to protect them. _Even if it means ruining her happiness?_ Her heart ached. _He could tell them, the monsters of my past could find me or worse...he could kill us both._ Vampires took what they wanted, She didn't know how he changed his eye color but was sure that it was an illusion.

"Time for bed Anastasia," She said softly, walking over ready to lift her into her arms. Constantine lifted a yawning Ana up before she could and cradled her.

"I'm not...tired," Ana whimpered struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Your eyes say otherwise little one," Constantine chuckled. She shook her head furiously trying to shake away the fatigue.

"Just a...little longer…please…." He started at her with so much adoration it made Sara's suspicions pause...why did he look like that. _Vampires feel nothing Sara you know this._ A voice echoed in her mind. Her memory flashed back to a time when despite her pleas, her wished weren't granted. _Don't be fooled._

"I promise I won't leave," Constantine whispered to her sensing Ana's fear of waking up to find him gone. She only nodded with a small smile relaxing in his arms and drifting to sleep. Sara reached for her and something flashed in Constantine's eyes, "I can take her, wouldn't want you to strain yourself," She paused wary of his intentions before nodding and pointing upstairs. He walked slowly up each step careful not to wake the small child in his arms. Her golden curls flowed down his arm and she snuggled up against him. He placed her gently on the bed being mindful to cover her with a blanket he saw on a rocking chair. She only frowned when he set her down. _Even in her sleep she's aware of my presence._ He smiled his fingers drifted across her rosy and chubby cheek. His throat burned when he inhaled the scent of the room. He closed his eyes willing his control to remain checked. When he moved back downstairs he noticed that Sara had moved to the kitchen washing the bowls that were used for dinner.

He approached her pausing a few feet away. "Your daughter is lovely," He said.

She whipped around a knife in her hand. "Exactly, _my_ daughter. You're lucky I didn't rip out your dead heart when I had the chance." He froze shocked at the menace in her voice, "I know exactly what you are _vampiro sporco._ Your trick with your eyes didn't work. I'm sure the food tasted foul to you. I don't know why you're here or what you want but if you ever come near my child again, I'll burn you to ash."

"Amazing how despite knowing how happy your daughter seems to be you want to take her only friend," He bit back.

Neither knew but they had both planned to end each other for Ana's sake.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe," She seethed. "A mother must protect her own, she might not know what's best for her but I do."

"Oh? From where I'm standing you've really done well," He glared, "Here in this home all alone, she's a child for god's sake! You let her wander around alone without a care because you're too afraid to face your own demons!"

"The only demon here is _you_."

"And yet _you_ are the one who has done her the most harm."

Sara flung the knife at him which he caught with ease, and before she could blink he had grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, careful not to make too much noise. Tears burned her eyes. "She's lonely, she thinks _she's_ some sort of monster because the people around her keep going away. All she does is think about _you_ and you've just been thinking about yourself." She kicked him as hard as she could but he stood unfazed.

"What do _you_ know about my life? Absolutely nothing," She seethed, "you're not even human."

"Neither are you," He said in a hushed tone, "At least not fully."

She froze fear suddenly flooding her body. He _knew._

"Don't worry I don't plan on telling the quaint little town."

"Then what do you want?"

"To protect Anastasia," He said bluntly. "She deserves more than this _simple life_."

"You don't think I know that? That I feel guilty every day because I can't give her more? That I cursed her with this bloodline," She choked out. His mind flashed back to the night before, when she was sobbing on the table. His grip on her softened before completely letting go of her. Instead, he pressed his hands against the wall behind them caging her in.

"You feel guilty yet you do nothing to change your circumstances," He said.

"I _can't_ ," She snapped, anger taking over the fear. "Don't act like you're a saint when you slaughter mass amounts of people. I'm sure Ana isn't the first child you've had in your predatory sight," she glared and suddenly his hands were back on her wrists.

He moved closer so that he was inches from her face. "I would _never_ harm her" He growled, letting go of her wrists again so that he could prevent his hands from crushing them.

"You don't actually control that do you?" She growled back placing a hand on his throat. "All you think about, all you survive off of is _blood."_

Her hand was cool and suddenly, despite his fury his mind drifted back to how beautiful she was. He glared at her unable to respond. Sara was panting with anger. Her hand still on his throat. She noticed that his skin was cool and smooth. Up close, she was able to focus on his features.

It was the first time she actually looked at him. She noticed his skin so pale and smooth, the sharpness of his eyes, the way that his black curls flowed, resembling silk. She wondered if his hair felt how it looked. Her hand drifted down his throat and rested on his chest, right where his heart was. _No heartbeat._ She observed. Something felt different. Her anger dissipated and only intrigue remained. Constantine's features softened his lips parting as he looked at her with a different kind of hunger. Her hand felt warm against his skin, it was soft as it drifted down his chest, she smelled amazing, almost sweeter than Ana. Her blue eyes, once blazing had softened as she watched him. Her brown curls framing her face and her skin glowed even with the light from the fire in dimly lighting the room. Her cheeks, a beautiful soft pink. Her teeth were perfect and her lips looked as soft as her skin did. Without thinking his hand drifted down her arm softly. Sara didn't react but she observed that just as he could be rough like he was when he grabbed her wrist, he could be gentle. It was something she thought impossible for vampires. Her heartbeat quickened as she grew nervous. She didn't understand why she felt more relaxed with his touch. Constantine, on the other hand craved more but couldn't comprehend the why.

 _I was here to access her...prepared to hate her...to decide what was best for Ana. To take her away for my sake._

 _I was ready to kill him. He's a monster just like the rest. He's only hunting us._

 _So why do I feel so drawn to her?_ He thought, taking a step closer to her their bodies only a breath away from each other as she pressed against the wall. Her eyes glinted with something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Her heartbeat drew him in...

 _So why...why can't I hate him? Why am I relaxing? Why am I so intrigued?_ Her fingers moved a stray curl away from his shoulder, lingering to feel just how soft his hair was.

The two couldn't look away. Their eyes boring into one another, Sara's heartbeat quickening as Constantine used his other hand to caress her face.

"Sara," He whispered not daring to startle her. _His voice is like velvet,_ she thought. She was getting drawn in, like prey to a predator.

"Hmm?" She hummed, her hand letting go of the strand and pulling her hand back. Constantine nearly lost it, her voice like the sound of a violin and he felt colder without her touch. He wanted more, he wanted her closer. He never felt like this...not even with Ana. Sara's eyes were full of question, the blue shifting hues from the once blazing shade to a softer one. She was waiting for him to say something, to direct her attention to more hateful emotions rather than the confused ones that she was feeling. But he remained quiet his own questions reflecting back at her.

He was at a loss and so was Sara. Neither knew what to do, they were in a conflict with themselves and didn't know how to bear the complicated and conflicting feelings that had erupted within them. She was to one to finally pull her eyes away, her long lashes fluttering her out of the trance she was in.

"You...you should go," She whispered.

"I didn't...I'm sorry if I was harsh...I just…" He was lost, he didn't know how to react anymore.

"I…" She began, looking at his arm still caging her in, he pulled back and she walked toward the fireplace. She reminded herself of her past and why she should send him away or kill him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The vampire intrigued her. "Do you intend on meeting Ana tomorrow?" She turned to face him.

He nodded.

"Pick her up here...you're right...I shouldn't let her wander by herself but I just… I don't want…" Tears burned her eyes. She was frustrated, with her feelings about the vampire and her inability to properly protect her. Constantine was in front of her in seconds shocking her with his speed. He wiped a tear from her cheek. He closed his eyes.

"I'll help you...take care of her while she's out…" He stared at her, "Will you let me? Can you trust me?"

She backed away from his touch and he watch a million emotions drift from her face. _Stay safe Sara._ Someone from her past whispered. _You can't trust anyone, love. Remember that. There's always a motive._ She bit her lip. For so long Sara had been running from everything, she kept the world at a distance and now, the very thing she should run far away from was in front of her, trying to take care of her. What was his motive? Could she really trust him?

His eyes looked desperate. He wanted her approval. He wanted her to say yes. He didn't know why but it was important to him.

Sara opened her mouth but, the words never emerged. She only nodded.

Constantine moved a little closer but she turned away looking at the door, she was afraid that if he touched her any further things would go downhill. He followed her gaze and understood, she wanted him out. He nodded and sped out so quick she blinked and he was gone, the door left wide open. She walked over and closed it careful not to wake Ana with the noise. She sunk against it burying her head in her hands. _What did I just do?_ She could still feel his presence, sense him running away from them and deep down she longed for him to return.

Constantine stopped running, images of Sara flashing in his mind. His throat burned and he went to the outskirts of the town hoping a hunt would quench his thirst, but after he drained three potential bandits dry and turned them into flecks of ice, he still felt unsatisfied. Thoughts of Sara flooded his mind. She had infected him just like Ana had except with Sara it was worse… with Sara, he wanted more than just her presence.

 _Now, what am I to do?_


End file.
